1. Field
This invention relates to battery chargers. More particularly, this invention provides for an electronic battery charger which receives direct current power as an input and generates a preselected charging program related to the state of charge of the battery and which is particularly suitable for use with vehicles.
2. State of the Art
In many applications batteries are used as a temporary or emergency source of power. For example, in certain kinds of vehicles (e.g., aircraft), batteries act as a source of power for starting engines and as an emergency source of power in the event the generator typically associated with the engines of the vehicle fails. For such applications, it is important to return the battery to and maintain it in a fully charged condition after use. However, it is well known that charging a battery to and maintaining it in a fully charged condition is a multifaceted problem involving many factors. For example, battery type, battery age and useful life, available charging power, physical environment, and battery capacity are just some of the factors to be considered in selecting not only the battery to be used but also the battery charger and charging program to optionally charge and recharge the battery.
In some applications, it is essential that the battery be rapidly, safely and fully charged from whatever level of discharge of the battery, including deep discharge. Further, it may also be important that charging be done automatically and reliably. This is particularly important for vehicles in which the battery is required to reliably deliver starting power and/or act as a reliable source of emergency power because of the nature of the vehicle's environment or use. Such vehicles include aircraft, military tanks, power boats, surface effect water craft, certain recreational (e.g., off-the road) vehicles and the like. In other applications, the type of battery used suggests that the battery be properly and efficiently charged to prolong battery life and to improve battery effectiveness and performance. For example, heavy equipment (i.e., bulldozers, graders, etc.) vehicles and other diesel engine equipment may use expensive high capacity batteries which should be optimally charged to prolong their life and effectiveness.
Although various and sundry battery chargers and charging programs are known, a reliable, safe and automatic battery charger for optimally charging and recharging batteries, and especially high capacity batteries, is not available.